sullafandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Profile
Create a new player in Legacy of Sulla by selecting a Starting Profile, deciding on your political party, and then selecting one special characteristic from each of the 3 categories. Be sure your selection fits in with your planned character biography! Post your final selection in the "Position" section of your PC page. Starting Profile Desperate Blue Blood *You come from the "Famous Families." You are a Patrician of the most noble and notable pedigree, tracing your line back to the very founders of Rome...and beyond. That's the good news. The bad news is that you're seriously lacking cash, land, and good will from the plebs. *Practical Aspects: Patrician. High gravitas, low auctoritas, thin bank account, very small land holdings, but a nice house on either the Aventine or Palentine. *Gravistas: 30, Auctoritas: 5, Estate: 800 Iug, Domus Value: 137500, Money: 50000 Landed Aristocracy ''' *You are a Patrician, but your blood doesn't run quite as blue. You may not possess gobs of dignitas, but you have a decent-sized estate in the countryside, and the People don't hold the same contempt for you as they do the Famous Families. If you embark the Cursus Honorum, you may not have a large group of friends in the Senate to start with, but neither will you be pelted with cabbages should address the People from the Rostra either. *Practical Aspects: Patrician. Medium starting gravitas and auctoritas, larger land holdings, moderate bank account, modest house on the Aventine. *Gravitas: 15, Auctoritas: 10, Estate: 2800 Iug, Domus Value: 87500, Money: 150000 '''Old School Plebean *You can trace your line back to Rome's beginnigs as well, and may even be considered one of the Famous Families, but you were definitely on the other side of the fence during the Struggle of the Orders. You have praetors among your ancestors, and probably a consul as well. *Practical Aspects: Plebean. Medium starting gravitas, slightly above average auctoritas, decent land holdings, moderate bank account, and a nice house in the Aventine or Palantine. *Gravitas: 10, Auctoritas: 15, Estate Size: 1800, Domus Value: 87500, Money: 150000 Novus Homo Plebean *You are a New Man, and proud of it. Nobody in your ancestry ever made it above quaestor, though you have many a fine soldier in your family tree. You've managed your money wisely, and you have a nice nest egg which you can invest as you see fit. The folks back on your tiny family farm are proud of you, and your uncle swears you'll be the family's first Consul...some day. You're well-respected among the plebs, and they know your name in the Subura. *Practical Aspects: Plebean. Low gravitas, high auctoritas, above-average bank account, military experience. Your domus is in a "nicer" section of the Subura, but nothing's forcing you to remain there. *Gravitas: 2.5, Auctoritas: 25, Estate: 1200, Domus Value: 25000, Money: 150000, Military Experience: 1 Proud Businessman *''Somebody'' has to see to Rome's economy, and you're just the man for the job. Your family tree contains no famous magistrates to speak of, but many's the ancestor who's been a tax farmer for this proconsul or that. You understand that trade is Rome's life blood. During the "troubles" accompanying the later consulships of Marius and the near-royal dictatorship of Sulla, you managed to turn a profit here and there. You disgust the Patricians, but that doesn't keep them from doing business with you...discretely. You've been generous with your advice and reasonable with your loans, so you are not thought of unkindly among the rural tribes or those in the Subura. Should you for some reason decide to enter politics, you might do rather well...with the People, anyway. Oh, and you are on a first name basis with Marcus Crassus, so you've got that going for you...which is nice. *Practical Aspects: Plebean. Money. Mo' Money. Zero Gravitas. Moderate Auctoritas. Really nice digs in the Aventine.Your dearth of Gravitas means that if you want a political career, you'll need to work your way into the Senate...somehow. *Gravitas: 1, Auctoritas: 7.5, Estate: 0, Domus Value: 100000, Money: 400000 Political Party Pro-Sulla *You supported Sulla and the Conservatives during the Civil War and have benefited from his dictatorship. You grieve to hear of his recent death. Pro-Marian *You supported Marius and the Populares during the Civil War and have lived in fear during Sulla's dictatorship. Sulla's death brings you new hope! Neutral *You did not support either party during the Civil War. While this has kept you from making dangerous enemies, you also made few influential friends. Characteristics Choose one special characteristic from each of the 3 categories. Add or subtract the numbers from your 3 special characteristics from your starting profile. "Personal Attributes"= Well-rounded Roman *A balanced education, along with some time in the legions, has served you well. *1 Gravitas, 1 Auctoritas, 1 Military Experience Political Connections *You come from a well-known Senatorial family (or if from non-senatorial stock, at least you know some of the right people) *3 Gravitas Gifted Speaker *Your rhetorical abilities impress the People, and even a few Senators! *1 Gravitas, 2 Auctoritas Virtus: *You are seen as "a noble Roman, well-given." *2Gravitas, 1 Auctoritas Military Aptitude *Soldiering comes easily to you. There are even some who whisper that you have the makings of another Gaius Marius… *1 Auctoritas, 2 Military Experience Carouser: *You have a reputation for riotous living, and throwing expensive parties. It impresses the mob, less so the Senate. *-1 Gravitas, 4 Auctoritas, -1000 Money Reputation for Piety *Considerable donations to the state religion have left earned you a reputation for piety. *2 Gravitas, 2 Auctoritas, -15000 Money Loves Farming *You may be considered a bit of a rustic bumpkin, but you've done well with your farms. After a bumper crop, you expanded your holdings. *-1 Gravitas, 400 Iug Estate, 2000 Money |-| "Life Experiences"= Shrewd Businessman *You were in on a pretty sweet deal last year (under the table). * 75000 Money Soldier from Birth *Your father was a soldier, and you grew up in the camps. *1 Military Experience Promising Advocate *An extra 10% chance that jurors will decide in your favor for your first year of gameplay. *1 Gravitas, 1 Auctoritas, Jury Favorite Slumlord *You own a shabby insula in the Subura. It's a valuable asset & money-maker, but your tenants are less than satisfied. *-1 Auctoritas, 1 Insula |-| "Special Attributes"= Reasonable Man *You're seen as a refreshing breath of moderation and common sense. 95% Chance Moderate Faction vote for you in your first election. *1 Gravitas, 1 Auctoritas, Election Boost Censor Owes You *One of the Censors owes you big time (repaying old family loyalties, or do you know a dark secret he'd prefer not to be revealed?) Instant admission into the Senate regardless of qualification; some will resent you for it. *-1 Gravitas, 1 Auctoritas, Instant Senate Entry Demagogue *You have the makings of another Saturninus! The People adore you; the Senate fears you. *-10 Gravitas, 30 Auctoritas Racing Connections ] *You know your way around the stables, and you have a reputation for picking winners. It makes you more popular, and also...Buy up to two Chariot Teams at half cost. 2 Ability 2 Fortuna added to your team. *2 Auctoritas, Chariot Bonus Rustic Uncle *Last year, your childless uncle died, leaving you a sizeable estate. *1200 Iug Estate, 5000 Money Rich Uncle *This uncle crossed the Styx without an heir. He left his wealth to you. *150000 Money To suggest new characteristics or comment on old ones, please visit Talk:Starting_Profile